


Shelter

by giosnow (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/giosnow
Summary: As they make their debut in Star Wars franchise, Oscar and Daisy reflect on how their relationship changed during the filming of The Force Awakens. Daisy learns to dance through her new life with the support of everyone, especially Oscar.





	1. More than 30 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> When I had the idea of this story (after that lovely video of Oscar and Daisy singing together) I knew it was a one-way ticket to hell. So, I'd like to apologize since now to everyone, especially Reylo, Damerey and other lovely fandoms that I am unintentionally giving a bad name. None of the actors deserve this. I have total respect for them, despite my crazy imagination.
> 
> In this story, the beginning, as well as the development of the relationship between Daisy and Oscar takes place in 2014.
> 
> I tried to do a deep research for this, but even so, I may commit some mistakes, so please let me know about any easy fixes that might make it more accurate.
> 
> P. S: I'm not a native english speaker, so I apologize if you find any mistake. Let me know about it.

* * *

 

The press was right, Daisy was a virtual unknown when she landed the role of Rey. Meanwhile, Oscar was already collecting awards, since she dreamed that one day she would be in a big movie. And even so, their fate collided in ways they couldn’t imagine.

They met for the first time on April of 2014, at the first table read, one month before the beginning of the Star Wars filming, a movie that Oscar, at the time, was excited about because, first: he would be part of a huge franchise, which he was fan, and second: he would play a character who would survive, a different end from the other characters he gave life. Daisy, on the other hand, was excited because it would be, after all, her first big-screen role.

But the first time she really talked to him, they were at some party in Buckinghamshire, three weeks after the filming began. A party that her agent, desperate to put Daisy on the “major leagues” scene from Star Wars franchise, forced her to go, with promises that it was just how Carrie Fisher conquest her title of “princess” in the franchise. Daisy knew very well how those parties worked, and she felt sick by how women, especially young and amateur girls, like Carrie was at the time, were treated in this industry. It’s some young Hollywood bullshit that Daisy, even young and new in this business, clearly recognized as so painfully cliched that she spends most of the night trying to blend into the tacky fabric-covered walls instead of mingling with people. Her agent is a great woman and a decent enough agent, but Daisy would rather chew off an arm than deal with these people with egos the size of tankers. She was not used to this but she could pretend very well.

She could easily deal with red carpet, where she mostly had to turn up and look pretty, but she hated industry parties. It was totally different from the reunions and table reads she participated with the cast. This time, not even John was there. Boyega and her had become great friends, since most part of the scenes of the Star Wars TFA they would play together. They were both young, new in the industry and he had a great sense of humor. But despite the crowdedness and hypocritical jokes, there were a lot of big time directors and casting agents at the party, and Daisy knew she could easily make networking. She felt eyes of her, especially from a bunch of old men laughing and staring at her, like she was a prey.

Daisy saw Oscar at the bar about twenty minutes before she decided hauls her ass out of that party, to take off that tight dress and heels and run back to the hotel. Before that day, they never actually talked for more than 30 minutes, she knew about his existence in the cast, about his career and role in the movie. They had a brief conversation at the table read, but they never had the chance to have a properly conversation, to know each other. Oscar has always seemed reluctant to talk much about himself, part of what draws Daisy to him is that she don't know much about him. It was really nice to see a familiar face, she thought. He was wearing a formal blue suit holding a glass of wine. His hair shaved on both sides, in a military cut, but his curls were still there. She could see some white hair strands, what she finds nice.

She didn’t remember exactly what she said to him at first sight (something along the lines of “you were incredible in Inside Llewyn Davis”), what was true. She remembered watching with her family, and they became excited to know that she would be filming a movie with Oscar Isaac. But Daisy was absolute sure that it was not the first thing that someone should say when trying to appear like a non-idiot, semi-professional actress. She was about to run to the toilet, dig a hole on the ground and hide her face, but the smile he gave was enough to make her rethink this decision.

— "Daisy! Thank you, sweetheart. How are you? I didn’t know you were here" —   _I’m_ surprised that I’m here, she thought. She understood his presence there, of course, he has a big career, and she was just at the base of the pyramid. Although she's already getting recognized on the street, it wasn't exactly an easy road to the top.

Daisy knew Oscar had this habit of calling everyone by sweet nicknames, in a friendly way, she knew since the day she heard he thanking his make-up artist with a “thank you very much, sweetheart”.

— "Actually, this is something new for me" — Oscar smiled, even more by the British accent that left her mouth. His thoughts were the same as Daisy. He never actually talked to her for more than 30 minutes, even if they had Boyega as a mutual friend and even at the table read, but he knew she was a good person and she would have a great career ahead. J.J had shown them her audition, the interrogation scene with Kylo Ren, and God, that's one hell of an actress, Oscar thought at the time. Other members of the cast, especially Boyega, told him just good things about Daisy, and Oscar could say he was curious to know more about her, especially after she compliment him about his role in Inside Llewyn Davis. He was damn proud of that work.

— "These parties can be terrible, but they can be fun if you have the right company" — Daisy grew into a laughter, her eyes closing and her teeth shining in a big smile, Oscar couldn’t help to notice her cuteness, everyone could see that, he wouldn’t deny something obvious. She was young, he knew that, she was 21 or 22 years old and he remembered his first year on the movie industry. He was 21 when he won a place at Juilliard, and it was a good thing, because somehow, it prepared him better for the fiercely competitive atmosphere. His experience with all the straight-edge stuff allowed him to feel he could participate and yet still hold on to who he was. At that moment, he was wishing Daisy luck and strength, but he was pretty sure she was a strong woman. He only wished she didn’t change who she was. Because if there’s something you can’t never forget is who you are and where you came from.

— "C’mon, let me save you from the boredom" — He invites her and Daisy didn’t refuse.

The night was easy with Oscar. Daisy made him laugh easily with her stupid jokes and showing him some nonsense on the internet. She imagined that he was this carefree guy, just like Poe Dameron was described, people were always laughing around Oscar. She never had the chance to become close to him. While John was a dork and funny guy, who Daisy shared a lot of things because of their age, Oscar was cautious, reserved, but he could shine with humor when he wanted to. Talking to him through the wild night, she liked his personality, the combination, the unexpected. The guy who knows the right time to make jokes and the right time to talk serious. And like Daisy, Oscar was definitely private. He never been interested in celebrity.

— "I’ve done movies I’m very proud of, but there’s always a sense of “come see this shiny new car!”. The question I hate the most is “Why should people see it?” I don’t fucking know! I’m not a salesman — A laugh is startled out of her.

Conversation with her passes seamlessly enough that when a bartender asked them if they want another drink, it feels like an awkward intrusion. Oscar asks which drink she’d preferred from the bar and Daisy orders a beer — inevitably, they fall right back into an easy rhythm. They talk more about acting and their favorite works, Daisy didn’t have a too much choices, but she had some minor roles in her life.

— "Here I am with my minor TV roles and you went to fucking Juilliard" — Oscar smiled by Daisy’s expression, an awkward and terrify face. They keep drinking and talking the whole party. She discovered a lot of things about him. He was born in Guatemala, he liked to cause trouble at his grade school when growing up. Oscar never separated music and acting as two different career choices; they were always mixed together. Actually, Daisy was surprise to know that before becoming the acclaimed actor that he is, Oscar took a different path. He took all the guitar skills he picked up as a child and tried to make a living as a musician. She was curious about his music skills. And he was a huge fan of Dylan and Tom Waits, just like her.

— "I don't know if they were all functioning, but I did play in a bunch of bands. I was sort of a musical whore, so I played in industrial bands, hardcore bands, punk, ska bands, all sorts of bands" — Daisy laughed by the way he talks, she was impressed by his talents. Oscar discovered things about Daisy too, things he liked to know. She was from Westminster, something that he could imagine by hearing her beautiful accent, she’d made some minor roles in television shows, and her favorite movie is Matilda, character who was a role model for her.

— "You’re a 90’s kid" 

— "Yes, I am!" — Her smile was indeed one of the best he had seen. The night with Daisy passes quickly. Oscar also learned that she is the youngest of five siblings, and that she’d a tendency to get into trouble when she was younger too. He even discovered that she had worked in a pub before she got cast as Rey in Star Wars.

— "Oh no! I would pay a million to see that!"

— "C’mon! I knew a lot about beer — Daisy explained laughing. Oscar hadn’t noticed but he and Daisy had drawn closer, both of their elbows touching, resting on the bar surface. They speak intermittently after separating, he busies himself with his glass of wine and she returns to her beer.

Outside the party, waiting for her car, they said goodnight. Oscar made sure she entered the car save. Even separated by the dark window, Oscar could see her smile. That was the first time they had been alone together, that they talked for more than 30 minutes. Daisy returns home with an anxiety energy on her stomach.

* * *

 

After that day, every moment with Oscar was precious. They became great friends, and the three of them, John, Oscar and her, created a fun bond. It felt great, like they were finally friends now. John would made good-humored fun of her laugh and accent and Oscar of her age, but she didn't care. Daisy now could even steal Oscar’s chips on lunch breaks. He would hesitantly wipe ketchup and other sauces from the edge of her mouth, because he discovered that if there was a clumsier person with food in the entire world, this person is Daisy. One day, Daisy and Oscar finally met Carrie’s dog, Gary Fisher, and John took a photo of them together. She printed the photo and had made a frame.

Her first scenes began in May, Daisy travelled with John and the rest of the crew to Abu Dhabi for two weeks. After their return, the rest of the principal photography started in Pinewood Studios, at Buckinghamshire. She created a connection with everyone on set, and one of her favorite scene’s partner was Adam. She wasn’t able decipher him, he was a reserved person, quiet, and he never leaves his character between pauses. He’s persistent and self-discipline. He helped her with the scenes, the intensity of their scenes required time and attention and Adam helped her every time. Daisy admired him. She and Adam had different personalities. They just didn't mesh well. Not the way Daisy meshed with her friends on set. They were opposites – and Daisy enjoyed that, because at the same time, they would connect in a great way, their scenes were real, different polos meeting each other and repelling.

The whole filming was easier with that cast. Some days, she had to train rigorously before filming, including weight training and working with a staff for fight scenes, but after a tiring day, she and Oscar would spend hours drinking beer, talking and listening some folk and jazz in her trailer. They wouldn’t see the time pass. Oscar is easy, peachy, an Easy-To-Be-Around Person. He is chipper, energetic, charming – about as undoomed a man as someone could imagine. He has the crisp lines of someone who knows himself well. He plays well with others. One week ago, a recent clip reel at Vanity Fair invited readers to “ _Watch Oscar Isaac charm the pants off every single Star Wars: The Force Awakens cast member_.” Daisy laughed for days, it was cute as hell.

John would bring her coffee every morning and talked about Terminator and other shows they enjoyed. Carrie would give her advices based on her own experience of being a young woman on set. Harrison would say to Carrie stop filling Daisy’s head with paranoias. Harrison reminded her of her dad, and the first time she shot a scene with him, he gave her a hug and said, “ _she's so adorable_ ”, and she felt right at home after that. Mark was her mentor, her Jedi mentor.  She wouldn’t have the strength without everyone’s support. Daisy found J.J and the rest of the production crew to be incredibly nurturing. It was a friendly set.

During the filming, when Oscar had a break, he would watch Daisy performance, to support her. She showed a combination of vulnerability and strength which gave her a complexity, and there was an intelligence in her eyes that was an indicator she could play quite a complicated part. Her eyes and face can one moment radiate joy and a lust for life, and then suddenly there was strength in it, and another moment she could be brave, then defiant, then racked with guilt and despair. There was a whole range where she could go with authenticity and conviction. She didn’t need words to say something. The scene at the forest, the first battle with Kylo Ren, Adam with his 6ft 3in showing strength and power, but Daisy was controlling the scene with her emotions, her expressions were marvelous and Oscar was impressed.

She wasn’t insecure. Not at all. Although she was inexperienced, there was a kind of intuitive integrity to what she was doing. She wasn’t simply following advice or direction. She would listen, but then she would incorporate it into her own feeling of how it should be done.

— "Okay guys, let's take a break" — J.J warns them and Daisy sighs relieved, turning off her lightsaber, her smile growing big when she sees Oscar, dressed as Poe, arms crossed, crooked smile looking at her.

— "Hey, what are you doing here?" — She walks towards him, the big smile still on her face. She was more cute than normal, Oscar noticed. Daisy was wearing Rey's clothes, hair tied in three buns, pulled tightly to reveal her beautiful face. 

— "I just thought you may need support, but I was wrong. You did a great job there, I think my services are no longer needed" – Daisy laughed out loud, her tiny teeth showing in a unique contagious laughter.

There was something about her. She just had that spark, Oscar thought.

— "Peanut!" — John hugged her, out of nowhere and Oscar felt a weird feeling, bothered by the sudden intrusion. Daisy laughs again by John’s hug – Are you guys coming with us? We are going to order Japanese food.

— "Who is “we”? — Oscar asked. 

— "It doesn’t matter! It’s Japanese food! C’mon, please" — Daisy makes a cute and sharp voice, grabbing Oscar’s arm, he felt heat radiating from the touch.

— "Hey! The break is short, are you guys coming or not?" — Jessica showed up, still in her character clothes. Domhnall was just behind her, talking on phone. Oscar looked at Daisy again and she had that smile.

— "What are we waiting for?" – Daisy screams a sharp “yay” and grabs Oscar’s arm again.

She's charming, he thought. All wide smiles and sweet ingenue surprise at this new fame she was finding herself in, and it's only when Oscar watches her acting, her strength and discipline, that he feels shivering goosebumps. As she walks, he looks her, the way she talks and take control of everything around her without seeming to. There was something about her presence that curled heat inside him, and he's briefly very awkward and uncomfortable at how old he is and how young she is.

* * *

Back on set, Oscar is at J.J’s and Carrie’s side, nodding to the commentaries, attentive and singularly focused. He has a constant pulse of intensity that almost makes him appear to be vibrating. Daisy tries not to make her gaze obvious, starting a small conversation with Jessica but not paying too much attention. Oscar’s reserved and at the same time energized personality a stark contrast to her blissful but with a tone of shyness and mystery nature — she’d felt inexplicably drawn to him. He has that kind of face. His low-lidded eyes can smoulder, but there is also a quickness behind them, and a touch of disappointed calculation.

Admiration floods her. He's found success in a way that seems impossible to replicate, he's done it as an actor, rather than as a brand, or as a fun talk-show presence, or just as a handsome face. Up close, Daisy knew he was in fact handsome, but in what she would describe as an entirely non-Hollywood way, a fortuitous assemblage of the right imperfections.

— "You’re not even listening what I’m saying, right?' — Daisy looked at Jessica embarrassed.

— "I’m so sorry" — She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn’t listen anything of what Jessica was saying. 

From her peripheral, she sees Oscar’s small crooked smile, directed at her, like he knew she was staring, and she felt anxiety again.

* * *

 

It was 10 pm when Oscar arrived at his hotel bedroom. The night was hot and he remembered it was almost summer. He finished his scenes first than Daisy and most part of the cast, she left with John and Jessica to a nightclub, something that Oscar didn’t find as the most fun program. He was tired, and too old for this. He decided to order room service and read some chapters of Macbeth. He takes a shower, hotter than he usually likes, and thinks back on the past days. He was mixing thoughts between Daisy and the book’s chapter when he heard someone knocking on door. Oscar looked the clock and it was 12 am. He grabbed his shirt, putting on. He was surprised to see Daisy, tired face, leather jacket and anxious eyes, at his door.

— "Did I wake you? I’m sorry" — She asked seeing his clothes. Oscar cursed himself for this.

— "Not even close to sleep, don’t need to say sorry, I was reading something" — Daisy smiled, her stomach aching again, deeply she was waiting an invitation to enter, but she wasn’t sure if it is going to happen or if was a good idea at all — Do you want to come in?

Daisy knew it wasn’t a good idea, but she never listens to her brain. She accepts and as soon she enters his bedroom, he closes the door behind him. The mint and wood fragrance invade her senses. It was like being surrounded by Oscar. Her brain repeating: “this is a bad idea”, but Daisy is the type of girl who gets attached. That listen to her heart so easily that her brain is always picking up fights with it.

— "I went to a pub with John and Jessica, but I don’t know, maybe I’m getting old.." — She joked and Oscar rolled his eyes. If _she_ was getting old, he was an ancient.

— "You’re just tired, I’m not surprise that you were not in the vibe. Did you eat something?" — He asked, a worried tone. Daisy smiles, she knew he was asking something like this because of the alcohol effects.

— "Yes, I did, Isaac. I’m not an irresponsible teenager, actually, _I’m not a teenager"_ — She said, boldly, sitting on his couch and taking off her boots. Oscar looks at her gestures, her cute feet wearing black socks. He didn’t know she felt so comfortable around him.

He decided to order some chips and groceries, nothing heavy, it was 12 am. The order arrived quickly and they decided to eat at his balcony, the sky was full of stars and the wind was good. Daisy was sitting on his balcony chair with her legs crossed, eating candies, she won't stop talking and laugh.

Something about being with Oscar made her feel comfortable. She felt embarrassed the minute she realized that she had taken off her boots in front of him. But he didn’t say anything, and she felt relieved. It was the first Daisy was in his room and the first time she saw him wearing pajamas pants and casual t-shirt. Her brain screaming: “go to your bedroom now!”

Like always, Daisy ignored her brain. They started a fun conversation, Oscar confessed he loved travelling for work and seeing new places but he misses his Brooklyn apartment and his dog. As he talks, Daisy couldn’t avoid look at his expressive eyes, his smile when she says something funny. Daisy told him that she would like to visit her family, Pinewood was just a few hours from her home and she misses her family, it wasn’t fair, being so close and so distant at the same time.

They talked for a few hours, and when they realized, it was 3 am. Daisy decided to left only because they had to work on the next day. Outside Oscar's room they said goodnight. He watched her as she walked towards her room, closing his door as soon he confirmed she entered her room safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story it's not slow burn. So next chapter we will have more proximity and cute moments.


	2. Wildfire

The theater was always one of Oscar’s passions but cinema remains the love of his life. He became fascinated by the film industry and the techniques of acting since he was very young. The way in which the camera records moods, gestures and expressions was something mysterious and seductive, and he wanted to explore, a challenge that he loves measure himself when he creates his characters. But for the first time, he was dealing with a challenge that he couldn’t understand at all, maybe, he could, deeply he knew he could deal with, but he wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do. Laying on his hotel bedroom just with a towel on waist, his curls still messy from the shower, he thought about how odd he was feeling about something that, technically, should be easy for him. Attraction. He was attracted to Daisy. He was fascinated with her. It was something that he didn’t expect at all. Actually, feeling attraction for someone is not something you expect, especially when it comes about a co-star. Oscar never experienced that. He was always professional about his work, about his cinema passion, it didn’t pass through his head that, one day, he could become attracted to someone at work. After all, work is work, there’s nothing to do with romance. Falling for a co-star always seemed like a pitfall that happened to other actors.

He had a small number of girlfriends in his life. Maybe three. He already slept with a few women, but he always saw casual sex as a weird experience. Sex with a stranger. When it’s done it’s like: “That was great, thank you!” “OK! Well … nice to meet you! Good luck!”. Oscar always found this kind of thing totally awkward. He didn’t remember falling madly in love with someone, he lived for 35 years, 14 inside the film industry, he worked with and kissed beautiful women, but he never payed attention in love, or passion, he never felt something awaking. Something that called his attention.

His thoughts vanished when he sees the clock, he was late for set. He quickly changes into casual clothes,  and leaves. Daisy’s bracelet resting on his balcony’s table after her visit last night, after some chips and nonsense discussions about literature.

* * *

 

Daisy always kept the tiny little voice screaming “he’s so nice” deeply in her head, locked. She tries not to make her gaze obvious when she looks at him. The tan-colored skin, dark, intense eyes, heavy brows and thick curls, but not so freakishly handsome that it is distracting. Oscar has a wide, goofy smile beneath puppyish eyes. And Daisy found that she liked it.

She was arriving on set, still thinking about the past night, when she and Oscar shared some knowledge about classic literature, Shakespeare, eating chips at his hotel balcony. Daisy was so distracted that she didn’t realize a group of young boys and girls knocking on her car’s window.

— DAISY! DAISY! — They were calling her and talking too fast, asking things, requesting things, Daisy tried to pay attention but her head was spinning. She didn’t know how to handle it. She literally went, ‘No fuckin’ way,’ and asked her driver to speed up. She was in panic. The moment she arrived on set, she leaves her car, putting her hands on both knees. She was breathing heavenly.

— Daisy? — She heard a soft and feminine voice. It was Carrie. She had a worried expression.

— I can’t deal with this — Carrie grabs her shoulders, hugging her in a gentle act.

— Do not shrink away from the success, girl — Daisy eyes were red, and Carrie grabs both of her cheeks, forcing her to look at her — enjoy it! You’re young and this world can be fantastic if you dominate it — Daisy smiled, a genuine smile.

She needed that advice, and it was more special because it came from Carrie, who she respects and admire like a mother. In fact, the most difficult thing about the whole Star Wars experience has been reconciling the terrible warnings she received about how life would change with the reality of what actually happened. But now, she knew that above the stupid warnings and opinions, she had people who cares about her and would support her.

— Oh, and Daisy... 

Her smile faded by Carrie’s serious tone.

— Don’t go through the crew like wildfire — That made her surprise, Carrie smiles by Daisy’s horror expression — But don’t take any advice from me too

— Oh my gosh! — Daisy was red, her teeth showing in a big open mouth smile, she understood now why people found Carrie hilarious and why she’s always a highlight, because you never know what’s going to come out of her mouth. But Daisy has taken Carrie’s advices to heart.

— And I know, he's really handsome — Carrie winks to Daisy and turns, walking towards the production crew, leaving her shocked, standing in the middle of the set. She was talking about Oscar. But how she knew about it?

* * *

 

The first break happens before expected. Daisy was hanging out at some corner of the cafeteria with Domhnall, Jessica and John. Oscar arrived minutes later, dressed as Poe. She felt that famous anxiety and she could feel her cheeks red remembering Carrie’s words “he’s really handsome”. The thoughts about how Carrie knew about her attraction to Oscar vanished with his voice.

— What are you guys gossiping about? — He asked entering the conversation.

— Actually, about nothing, I was going start talking about Daisy’s episode with some crazy fans today — John said, and Daisy slapped him. Oscar became worried, what the hell had happened? Daisy saw his expression.

— It was nothing! – She exclaimed, looking with furious eyes to John – I just freaked out, they were knockin’ my window.

— You’re already being recognized on streets, peanut — John says poking her.

— Give her a break, John — Domhnall said to John. She was terrified about what her life would become after the movie release, of course she was. But then, she became relieved when she remembered Carrie’s advice.

— It’s okay, Dom. Don’t worry. One day, in a restaurant, I scrutinized waiters to see if they were being too nice to me, and I even thought that a man who was going the same path as me was a private detective employed by the studio — Daisy shared and her friends laughed. Oscar was impressed by her confession.

— You’ll get used, Daisy — Jessica told her — I try not to worry so much, otherwise I’m going to lose my mind, you just have to do your best.

— "Your best" is not always what people expect — John said.

— The hardest things to do in any art is to risk failure and put yourself out on the line — Daisy looked at Oscar after what he said. He was right, she thought. He was absolute right. And that was the most symbolic phrase she could hear at the moment.

— Brilliant, man — John said impressed.

* * *

 

After lunch break, Daisy walked with Oscar back to the set. She remembered a Pulp Fiction quote after the silence goes on for too long. “ _That's when you know you've found somebody special, when you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence_ ”. Oscar couldn’t avoid look at her in brief moments, she's brimming with the kind of enthusiasm that he reads as charisma.

— You were right. Fame doesn't need to have a warping effect — She says breaking the silence.

— Love, the best way to survive the pressures of high exposure is to try enjoying it — Something about that nickname made her feel warm.

— Carrie told me the same thing and that was wonderful — She gave that smile — Do you want to take a break after filming? We can order Mexican food from the hotel’s menu! 

She grabs Oscar’s arm again, her eyes just at the same line as his. Another thing Daisy liked about Oscar was that she felt safe with him. With Adam, she remembered, he intimated her with his 6ft 3in, he was huge. Even with Domhnall, Harrison and Gwendoline, she felt tiny, young and innocent. With John and Oscar, she could just look them in the eyes, fearless.

— You know that Guatemalan food is different from Mexican food, right? As a Latin American, I’m offended — She laughed out loud and Oscar couldn’t avoid laughing too.

— I didn’t say because of that, oh my Gosh, you’re such a prat!

On set, Daisy got a lot of work left to do, though – a few scenes in particular. Most part of her scenes were with John. Her scenes with Adam were easy, she was satisfied, just like Adam and J.J. Usually Daisy didn't think she was good in her scenes, and she struggle with that. This is no humble brag. Daisy's candor when it comes to her own performance is kind of startling. As a child, her general inability to disguise her feelings occasionally sent her into scatter-brained overdrive.

— Thanks for today, Daisy — Adam told her after they ended their interrogation scene, which she was nervous to do, but she accomplished with success at the end. Adam was still on his Kylo Ren clothes, but without the mask.

— I should thank you, Adam, I couldn’t do that scene without your help, thank you very much for your patience and kindness — He gives her a crooked smile, he likes Daisy, and she knows.

— Good night, Daisy

She waves and watch him go away towards his trailer. The production crew were already leaving, people were taking off their characters clothes and the set was getting dark. Daisy thought it was a good idea to took off Rey’s clothes too. In her trailer, her make-up artist helped her to clear her face, in minutes Daisy was feeling like herself, in her Converses and jeans.

* * *

 

It was 11 pm when Daisy arrived at the hotel, she sighed heavily from exhaustion. She began searching for her card bedroom.

— Lost your card, sweetheart? — Daisy smiled by the well knowing voice. She looked at Oscar, he was leaving his bedroom. She was surprised that he remembered her invitation.

— Just my habit of putting everything inside the purse and don’t find anything when I need — She says doing a sad face.

Oscar smiled. Daisy was dazzled by his smile and she realized he was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. His curls were messy, out of Poe Dameron hairstyle. Bloody hell, he was elected as a sexual symbol by a lot of magazines and Daisy could understand why. He stepped close to her and she could feel the mint and wood fragrance, not too strong, but enough to leave a mark. There's a different air between her and Oscar, she couldn’t explain.

— Mexican food? — Daisy laughed and agrees, how could she refuse? John and Jessica had left to some bar at London's downtown, Adam was with Mark and Carrie at some dinner, and the rest of the cast she didn’t know.

She offered him to come in, and soon Daisy steps inside her bedroom, she kicks off her shoes and throws herself onto the bed. Oscar rolled his eyes smiling and decided to order the food, grabbing the phone that was accessible on her nightstand. He ordered Tacos and Burritos even though she told him to try something more adventurous and spicy. Oscar was used to pepper, he loves pepper, but he was pretty sure that Daisy wasn’t. They got lost in conversation while waiting the food arrive, Daisy was laughing, her cute feet swinging on air as she sat with Oscar on floor, cushions spread everywhere. He was dazzled by her gestures, the way she talks moving her hands around, he noticed small freckles on her shoulders and arms.

— Do you want to listen some music? I have a nice playlist on Spotify, with Dylan — She offered getting up and connecting her mini speakers with her cellphone.

— I've listened to Dylan my entire life. My dad was a huge fan, so we listened to his music, Cat Stevens, Simon & Garfunkel, and all that kind of stuff. It opened up a whole world of this music that I'm now obsessed with

— You should thank your father, he gave you a marvelous music taste

Oscar couldn’t disagree. Soon “House of the Rising Sun” from The Animals was playing, in low volume. It was nice. Cozy. Daisy sat beside him again and smiled. The wind was blowing, making the balcony’s curtain fly. Oscar notices how clean and organized her hotel bedroom was, her suitcases were standing at the corner, closed, clothes hanged on closet, accessories and perfumes extremely organized on the dressing table. He liked that. Everything about her was so sweet. 

— After my house in New Orleans was destroyed by hurricane Andrew, my family resettled in Miami, but I remember having dreams about that house everyday when I was a teenager — Oscar said, listening the lyrics of The House of Rising Sun. Daisy smiled sadly by his memory.

— I’m sorry to hear that, I have good memories for my teenager years but bad memories too. I’m still working with self-deprecation. It’s a real thing for me. It's not just the burden of fame or lame faux humility. There have been times when I was literally uncomfortable in my skin —  She sighed — It is difficult to think of a more intense and stressful introduction to Hollywood than winning a big role in a new Star Wars movie 

— Actually, I’m scared — She continues. 

— I think that when you decide to dedicate yourself to creative endeavors and surround yourself with people who are creative, which is the case, you very quickly learn how it is to survive doing those kinds of things, not to mention make a living at them. You’re strong, sweetheart, you can deal with this — Oscar smiled, warmly, fully, a quirked-to-one-side smile. There was nothing else like that smile.

— This conversation is so depressed, I’m so sorry — Daisy felt her cheeks red. She always felt embarrassed when talking about those things. Problems. Difficulties. About herself.

— I think it's good to be a little more fearless in saying what you feel. In not being scared of the repercussions of that, I admire the way you’re an open sort of person

The Animals still playing, like an ambient music. Oscar makes a move to hug her but he couldn’t complete it, soon they heard someone knocking on door. They didn’t realize they were so close before they separate in a quickly motion.

— The food! — Daisy stood up and walked towards the door. Oscar was left behind with an empty space beside him, a cold space.

After the food arrived, they talked for a few hours while eating, longer than either of them had intended. They were sitting on the TV room couch, less than one foot from each other. Daisy was so absorbed with her Burrito that she didn’t realize she had sauce on her chin. Always clumsy, Oscar thought. He hesitantly wiped it from her chin, his fingers taking too long on her skin. Daisy had her mouth slightly open and her eyes staring direct at his face. It was a brief moment and suddenly the song stopped. Daisy was taken from Oscar’s eyes. It was 1 am and she was feeling sleepy. "I can't sleep", she thought repeatedly.  

— Cat Stevens? — She asks in an awkward way, changing the music and making some movement to wake up. Heading back in that night it was obvious that something had changed. There was something intimate about the way they move, they talk and they touch. And now they both knew it. Nothing had happened, but something had happened. Daisy didn’t know how to feel about the sudden realization. And he was facing more and more the truth. 

— Daisy...

— Don’t say it! Please. I know something is going on... - She said, crossing her arms, trying to protect herself from her instincts.

— Sweetheart... — She had been trying not to think about him, or about the fact she thinks about him, and failed. Oscar grabs both of her shoulders and looks at her, an intense staring that made Daisy’s floor vanish. She was drowning in that mahogany eyes.

— I'm glad you shaved your beard, — she whispers — I know you had to, for Poe, and all, but I like your face like this — Her hands were on his face and his body reacted to her touch. 

He embraces her in a sudden move and she smiles like a child feeling his heat, her short hair spread on his shoulder. She smells like strawberries, and Oscar found that he liked it more than he could imagine. Daisy was so comfortable, so warm and safe. She doesn't retreat, and this time, he doesn't either.

She kisses him, her hands grabbing his curls, a single arm wrapped around her back as he lay her down on the couch. His lips overwhelm her like waves.

— I really wanted to do this, — she remarks quietly, breathless after he withdraws from her mouth. She feels him hang his head, just a little. She releases his hair out of her grip and lets her hand slide down to his chest. Her fingers enjoy the faint shape of his musculature through the lightweight fabric of his shirt.

— You have no idea what you’re doing to me, Daisy


	3. Never Had

“I felt something for you since I saw you at that party” — She said, desperately, breathing into his ear, and it sends shudders down his spine. He can feel the release in her, the pleasure and relief of confessing that particular truth. Her desire for him to know it.

“I've been resisting it this whole time.. but I can't deny” - He adds, with bitter amusement.

Oscar kisses her again, and he lifts her off the couch to get the angle he wants using only a single arm wrapped around her back. Her arms wind around his neck and he walk to the bed. It was dark, and things tumble off in the way and they laugh against each other’s mouths, heat radiating off of them.

As she lays on bed, Oscar’s on top of her, Daisy stopped him, placing two delicate fingers over his lips. A coy, but innocent smile spread over her full lips. Her tiny hands moved to the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing each one with purpose. This is far beyond where Oscar used to pull away, trying to obey the boundaries he had set. But Oscar needed her. He needed Daisy. And she needed him. He could tell by the urgency of her kiss and the need in her touch. Her hands trembled as she undid the last buttons and began to slide the shirt from his shoulders. She began to trace the lines of his abdomen. He's just so beautiful, Daisy thought. Hard muscle rests under his tan skin, and his abs are well defined. Oscar shivered from her warm touch. Trembling even more, Daisy's tiny hands reached for his belt.

He couldn't let her do that. The hurt in her eyes was unfathomable when she saw him hesitating. It nearly killed him. Daisy sat on bed, pushing Oscar.

“Bloody hell… you regret it, don’t you?” — She asked.

“Sweetheart…” — Oscar whispered as he kissed the back of her hands  — “Don't be silly”.

He gently grabbed her body, laying it back upon the bed. His hand skimmed the skin of her stomach, as he kissed the tip of her nose. Daisy's body shuddered at his cool touch. She lost herself in his kiss, lost herself in the warmth of him, the scent of him, the feel of his hard body pressed to hers. Using her nose, she traced every contour of his face and neck, stopping only briefly to gently kiss the area below his ear. Daisy runned her nose along his jaw line, taking her time breathing him in.

Everything about him was beginning to overpower her senses. Daisy was in control, but also reaching a blissful sensory overload. Moments after, he has her shirt and pants off. Oscar knew she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Daisy felt her cheeks red, but he couldn’t stop looking. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Plump lips. Flushed cheeks. Deep eyes. Her short hair a mess and her lips swollen. 

“You’re beautiful” — As watched her, her eyelids fluttered.  His lips were soft but demanding. His tongue applied the perfect amount of pressure to spark her nerves.

Daisy moans when his fingers trailed down the side of her breast and ribs, which has her arching off the bed. He caught her leg and kissed the inside of her knee.

"I like how you look at me" — Oscar stretched out between her legs and laid a wet kiss on her inner thigh.

"Like you’re gorgeous and I want you more than I’ve wanted anything in a very long time?" — Possibly ever.

She laughed.

"We can go with that" — Daisy pulled at the sheets when Oscar put his mouth over her.

Next thing she knew, she was in heaven, and any last restraint Oscar had was gone in that moment.

* * *

When Daisy opened her eyes hours later, blinking from the light that was coming from the windows, she found herself cuddled against Oscar's bare chest. He was still sleeping, so she moved carefully, propping herself up on her elbows. She took her time watching him, as she remembered last night. She felt her face burn as she recalled his touches, his kisses and the way he used his fingers and his mouth. She imagined that Oscar was incredible in bed, but now she was sure about it. Daisy had no idea how she was going to face him. What could she say to the man who had gave her the best night of her life. She took a deep breath.

She wasn’t able to tell how it happened, but it did. She entered the film industry promising herself that she wouldn’t get involved with any of her co-stars, it was a practical and rational promise.

“Good morning” — Her thoughts about the situation faded with his touch on her cheek. Daisy was the kind of person who falls in love. She loves, deeply. She gives herself entirely.  She doesn't hold back. Carrie had warned her. Her quote warning Daisy not to burn through the crew “like wildfire” to not to fall for any of them. “Just don't,” she had said.

Shit.

Oscar leaves soon after they woke up, to sleep, shower, and dress in his own space. 

He was feeling oddly happy. The water falling on his back as his hands rest on the wall, his mind still recalling the previous night's events, her expressions, her moans, her small body under him.

While getting ready to set, Oscar felt an attack of nervousness. He questioned if the sex had been too much and if he jumped over the line. Had he read her wrong? Was he being a complete asshole by sleeping with his 13 years younger co-start? He shivered at the thought. He considered himself a nice guy. No, not always, but in general. A quick check of his motives found nothing he was ashamed of. He wasn’t good enough at deluding himself saying that he didn’t wanted to take her to bed, deeply he knew for months, but it wasn’t the goal. If he wanted to get laid he could easily accomplish that. But, one thing Oscar didn’t know was what they were going to do now.  A relationship, in the current circumstances, it’s not the best solution and he didn’t know if Daisy was looking for one.

* * *

 They didn’t talk about it, and Daisy thought it was better this way. She got a lot of work left to do, though – a few scenes with John.

“What is it that you are happy about?" — John asked her as they trained some fight moves. Daisy was surprised by his question, it was so obvious that she was happy?

“Nothing in particular, just had a good night” — John’s eyes were mysterious and he grinned by her answer. Maybe he knew she got laid, but he wanted to preserve her intimacy despite their friendship. He was happy if Daisy was happy.

Daisy finally gets her cocktail when she goes out for lunch with a few other members of the cast. They get to talking - very quietly - about what scene will be hardest on them to perform. Oscar wasn’t there and Daisy enjoyed the time with John, Adam, Jessica e Domhnall. After the past night, she and Oscar haven't been alone yet. They have both been surrounded by crew the entire time. Maybe it's for the best – she's not sure what she would have said.

She and her friends were engaged in a deeply conversation about political views. One of the things Daisy has struggled with in the wake of growing fame is the responsibility of being told Rey is a role model for young girls. Everything she now says has the potential to come back and haunt her. For someone struggling with self-doubt, this can have a paralyzing effect, and it is testament to Daisy's seriousness that she has the sense to acknowledge it. She could destroy her career with just a few words. People could be mean if they wanted to. And she didn’t know if a public relationship with Oscar would be good for him, and for her.

Being a young woman in Hollywood means you are exposed to constant scrutiny. Daisy will have to weather the salacious interest that undercuts anything she has to say and, if she seems less confident than her peers, it's not only part of her charm but also, paradoxically, speaks to some deep-seated security that one assumes comes from Daisy's family; it can take greater courage to admit to one's weaknesses than to cover them up with bravado or a fake kind of self-confidence.

“Daisy!” — She looked at her friends, staring her.

“Where’s your mind today?” — John asked laughing

“Maybe in someone…” — Jessica said and Daisy’s eyes became big. Her Japanese friend sent her a grin and Daisy avoided her look. Did she know?

“Oh my gosh, I was thinking about some scenes I have with Adam today” — She lied. Despite the worries about her forest scene with Adam, something else was troubling her. And Carrie’s voice was still singing inside her head “just don’t”.

After her scenes with Adam, he walked with her towards the trailers. Adam was in good mood after their scenes, J.J was very satisfied and she knew Adam was proud of. He was that type of person. Disciplined with his own work.

“I think we did a good job” — Adam said breaking the silence, coughing lightly.  

“Yes, we did. J.J was happy about it. I could feel he was nervous because of the emotions involved on the fight scenes, but I think we did it well” — She said casually, remembering Adam’s violent and terrify expressions, their moves and the lightsaber hits. It was a dance. Rey didn’t know how to fight, so Daisy needed to act with her instincts, mixed with some definite moves, in most part of the scenes.

Arriving at her trailer, Daisy left a trail of clothes on floor, her make-up artist helping her. She sat on the chair only in her bra and panties. Last night had been a good night, she thought. She’d wondered what Oscar was doing at the moment, if he already arrived the hotel or if he was in his trailer. While looking herself in the mirror, Daisy closed her eyes and traced over her collarbone where his fingers had been. Behind her eyes she could clearly see him. She’d felt that look of him all the way to her toes. The tone of his voice when he’d said she was beautiful. 

“All done” — Her thoughts vanished with her make-up artist voice.

“Thank you” — Daisy smiled and changed herself into her casual clothes.

While leaving her trailer, John approached her.

“Hey, peanut! Are you backing to the hotel? Can you give me a ride? — He asked

“Sure, I didn’t know you were without car, I would have offered you”

“Don’t worry about it, it was just some engineer problem. So, you were kind of weird today, what’s going on?” —  Daisy didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell him. But John was one of her best friends, and he was Oscar’s friend too.

“I slept with Oscar. That’s it!” — John eyes got wider. Was he angry? Disappointed? Or worst, disgusted? Daisy was freaking out.

“How did I not see this before? Of course, I knew you guys were full of flirting and stuff, but I didn’t imagine…” — Daisy felt her cheeks became red. She was regretting telling him. But at the same time, relieved that someone close to her, knew.

“Did I screw up things?” — She asked as they entered her car.

“You’re both adults, peanut. Oscar is 35 years old, he’s not a child. If he chose this, he’s not playing, I know him. If you like him, go for it. If things do not work out, I’m sure you guys will be fine and stay as friends. Like I said, adults” — Daisy smiled by her friend’s advice.

“So, how was it?” — He asked suddenly and Daisy grew into a laugh. She knew they were friends, but she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea telling John about her intimacy with Oscar.

“It was nice” — She simply said — “But I’m pretty sure Carrie would kill me and she will”

“She can’t kill if she doesn’t find out” — They both laughed.

“You can’t tell anyone, John, please” — Daisy’s smiled faded, she was talking serious and John knew. She didn’t want this kind of exposition. “ _New Star Wars star growing her fame sleeping with her famous co-star_ ” is not the thing she wants to read. She was having difficulties with her new life, and she didn’t need another problem. Not until she and Oscar decide what to do.

“My lips are sealed!”

* * *

 It had been a long time since a woman had occupied his thoughts. While there had been women and dates and a few nights, none had made him feel how he had last night. Oscar shook Daisy out of his head to take a shower after a tiring day of filming. Twenty minutes later, she was at his door.

Daisy looked around before entering his room. As soon as he saw her standing at his door, he pushed her inside his bedroom, kissing her. She didn’t know how to define them. But she was enjoying.

“I missed you. How are you?” — Daisy smiled by his confession.

“I missed you too, I’m tired, and starving!” — Oscar laughed, separating their bodies. He had not eaten either.

“I’ll order something, do you want to take a shower?” — He offered and Daisy hesitated for a few seconds, but she didn’t refuse. She needed a shower.

“It’s a good idea, thank you” — He handed her a towel and Daisy couldn’t avoid thinking about the intimacy of that act. The intimacy involved in the act of her taking a shower on his bedroom and wearing his clothes after.

Conversation stayed light through their meal. Oscar was mixed between Daisy wearing his clothes or her naked form. He chose the second one, despite finding her wearing his shirt an amazing view. They talked about their day and the movie, their expectations. Between work talk and nonsense talks about their similar cultural taste, they didn’t talk about them. About what was going on.

“I told John about us...” — Daisy said, reluctant, searching his eyes. Her wet hair falling through her face as she eats. She didn’t know how he could possibly react. If she did the right thing.

“I think I’ll be bombarded with questions tomorrow, I should prepare myself” — Oscar joked and Daisy breathed relieved. She didn’t notice she was holding her breath. And she didn’t notice her feet resting on his legs under the table. Daisy found she liked it.

After eating, Daisy asked Oscar to play something. He agreed. He had not played in a long time, and for a few seconds, he cursed himself for abandoning the music.

“What do you want me to play, sweetheart?” — Daisy was breathless by the view. She thought he was handsome, but seeing him holding his guitar, messing hair and crooked smile, she was lost

“Surprise me” — She said, showing the famous big smile and white teeth, crossing her legs and waiting anxious, like a happy child. Oscar looked at her before playing, how cute she was wearing white socks, his shirt covering her thighs. He smiled and started to play Never Had. As he sings, Daisy had her eyes fixed on him, his voice echoing inside her. She didn’t have words to describe the feelings that were passing through her in that moment, his voice was beautiful, his eyes closing at each chorus.

_“Through the good times and the bad_

_You were the best I never had”_

She knew the song was from his movie “10 years”, but listening so close, he singing to her and his mahogany eyes staring her soul, it was different. It was the most intense feeling she had ever felt. Daisy felt tears streaming down her face.

Oscar felt his heart singing. He couldn’t avoid smile by her tears, he knew it was happy tears. And he was proud to make her happy.

His words were still dying in the air when Daisy’s lips touched his, a desperate move, her arms wind around his neck, the kiss lasted for a few seconds. It was a soft brush that was gone almost as quickly as it began. The next was firmer, with Oscar pulling at her lower lip as he set his guitar aside. She sighed when his hand lay on her face. His thumb wiping a single tear streaming down her cheek.

“Thank you…” — Daisy said, soft tone. Looking his eyes as she sits on his lap. His hand on her waist.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart” — In the next instant the intensity of the kiss increased. Her fingers moved against his scalp and down to knead his neck. Daisy squeaked when Oscar bent to hook behind her knees and lift her into his arms. He smiled but didn’t break the kiss as he headed toward the bed. She weighed nothing curled up against his chest. The bedroom was bright. He knelt on the bed and laid her in the middle, sliding down beside her. Daisy rolled to her side to meet him, but Oscar quickly had her on her back where he had control.

“My turn, baby girl” — His fingers trailed down the side of her ribs. Her heart beating quickly. Finally, he gets to have her. Daisy was pinned half under him and squirmed from the effects of his words. 

“I brought this on myself” — She arched her neck and moaned with the attention he was giving her. His lips were soft but demanding on her body. His tongue applied the perfect amount of pressure to spark her nerves. Oscar kissed over to her mouth.  

In the next moment, their clothes were on the floor, and the lights were off. Daisy felt sparkles and fireworks feeling him. She couldn’t stop crying from so many feelings echoing inside her while they’re connected. 

It ended just as it had begun. Slowly.

“Give me a minute” — He just couldn’t move yet. Daisy kissed his forehead and trailed her fingers down his sweat slickened back.

“You’re perfect right where you are” — She said smiling. He ran his fingers over her, studying the intricate beauty of the woman below him. He rolled from her, laying on the bed, gathering Daisy in his arms, and kissing her. He squinted his eyes, thinking.

* * *

2014 was over before Daisy could blink, and the filming of Star Wars The Force Awakens was officially over in October. The cast crew celebrated throwing a party. Everyone was proud of the good work, and Daisy was emotive by the fact that for the first time, she had cast friends, close friends. While people were celebrating, Oscar smiled and winked at her. She reciprocates with a big smile, that made his body warm. It would have been 4 months since they started this thing. She knew nothing lasts forever.

She would back home and most part of the cast too, before the start of the whirlwind of publicity and interviews. Some of them had other projects, including Oscar, who would fly the next day to New York, where he would shoot a HBO series called “ _Show Me a Hero_ ”, a big production.

While preparing her suitcase to travel back to London, she texts him a “ _good luck_ ”, he replied in the next few minutes with a “ _Thanks, sweetheart_ ” _,_ and she smiled.

She was a little bit in love with him.


	4. Paths

Back in London, Daisy decided to spend some time with her family and work in some small projects, photoshoots and interviews. Most part of the filming of The Force Awakens happened in Pinewood Studios, 50 km away from London, and even so, it was the first time she was home. Daisy decided enjoy the last bit of time before things get intensely crazy, like being able to talk to a fan at length without being bombarded for autograph requests.

But she could already feel the pressure. The pressure to give a sophomore performance that meets the expectation of a legion of fans, how starring in one of longest-running and beloved franchises in American film history compounded that pressure. Before she realized, people were already recognizing her, — the girl who will be on the new Star Wars trilogy — Daisy didn’t know how to handle it. She remembered the days while filming, when she would call her mother saying “‘ _I’m not equipped to deal with this!_ ’” while in hysterical tears. People were already sending her letters and she wasn’t used to this. The trigger was when two random guys showed up at her door asking for autographs. Daisy was like: “No fucking way!”.  And with the difficulties she had to walk on streets of her home town, she decided to attend therapy.

Two sessions on week.

It was still October when she received a wedding invitation from one of her best friends and an interview and photoshoot proposal for Vogue magazine. When Daisy read the location of both events, she felt that famous anxious and bubbles exploding inside her stomach. **New York.**

She didn’t talk to Oscar since he left to New York a few days ago. He’d be away and she didn’t hear from him. She knew he was working like crazy and she didn’t want to bother him. They didn’t have a properly relationship that allowed her to ask him for time and attention. She decided not to call him while she was in New York. She didn’t feel she had the right to do it. And it had been just a few days since they said goodbye.

Without doubts, Daisy accepted both invitations. She felt ready to talk about how she was dealing with all this and about her life. Her agent trained her, she helped Daisy with small things like: don’t hesitate, don’t show lack of confidence. But Daisy knew she could be herself and things would be fine.

She arrived New York days later. Her agent had already made a reservation at a hotel loft where Daisy would stay for a few days, and the place where she would do the interview. While waiting for the interviewer, she looked her cellphone a few times. Should she call? Before she could answer her own question, the interviewer arrived. She quickly answered the door.

“Hello!” — She said with a big smile. The interviewer was a man, in his middle age years. He was wearing a suit and had a camera with him, already filming her.

“Hello, Daisy!”

“Hi!”

“We are going to ask you seventy-three questions while you’re here in New York city”

“Go ahead”

“Obviously the first question is: what are you doing in New York city?”

“My friend is getting married” — She answered smiling.

“What do you miss most about England?” — It was an easy question.

“I miss my family”

In general, the interview went well. Daisy answered a wide-ranging array of questions one after the other, from her favorite color, to what she likes (and hates) most about being famous, to her favorite foods, to what Judi Dench is like in person, a whole bunch of queries on Star Wars, and even how cool Oscar Isaac really is, she trembled at this question, she had so many reasons to say how cool Oscar is. She was surprised by the question, and a paranoid person like Daisy would think that someone knows something about their affair. Well, she didn’t read anything suspicious about it, so Daisy answered the question honestly: Oscar is a 10. He is really cool.

* * *

 

Since she came back from New York, she didn’t hear from Oscar. She was worried, but she knew he was fine. Especially because she couldn’t avoid search his name on Google, looking for images from Show Me a Hero’s set. He was handsome with a moustache. Deeply in her chest, some small disappointed was growing, but she told herself that there’s no reason to. They didn’t have a relationship. “Move on, Daisy”, she thought. She never really planned to fall in love with Oscar. To be honest, she was bitter and hateful towards the four-letter word but he just looked like a great combination of everything that made Daisy happy, and fuck, she was delusional again.

She received a proposal to do a documentary voice dubbing in London. Daisy accepted, she needed to focus on her work right now, and she missed the small projects. When she arrived at the London Animation Studio, she was lost with so many corridors and stairs, until she bumped into someone.

"Bloody hell, I’m so sorry!" — A masculine voice apologized in soft tone.

"It’s okay! I should apologize, I’m sorry" — Daisy smiled as she saw the man who she'd bumped. He had the same height as her, blonde hair, blue eyes and gentle smile.

"I’m really sorry. I’m Charlie..." — He offered his hand in a shy gesture that made Daisy smile widely. He didn’t recognize her, or if he did, he didn’t say it. Daisy was glad by that.

"Don’t worry, it was nothing. I’m Daisy. Are you here to work?" — She decided to start a small talk.

"Yeah, actually, yes. I’m here for an audition, I wanted to say I’m an actor, but unfortunately, not yet" — Daisy knew the feeling, she knew how it was the beginning. Until past months, she was an unknown.

"Don’t talk like that! I’m sure you’re going to be just fine" — Charlie smiled by her kindness. He stopped to look at her face, and then, he recognized. He felt stupid.

"Bloody hell! You’re Daisy Ridley, I’m so sorry! And I just run into you and I didn’t recognize you. I’m a catastrophe with faces and memory, as you see, I’m not impressed why I’m not getting any movie roles" — Daisy laughed out loud. At that moment, she won a friend. A local, amateur actor and nice friend.

* * *

 

Oscar was in New York city filming “Show Me a Hero”, he was excited for this work and he was feeling he could achieve something big. It could feel it was his best work so far and he was giving himself entirely. The director Paul Haggis said a really smart thing for a director to say to an actor like Oscar: “I want you to do this because I have no idea how you’d do it.” And that appealed to his sense of creativity, and it’s was a challenge, he was so focus. And the best thing it was that Oscar was home. He could sleep on his bed in a few days on the week, he could see his dog and he could feel his Brooklyn again.

Finding time to call or text had always been a problem for Oscar. He thought about Daisy and he promised to himself that he would called her when he arrived home, but after a tiring day and a hot shower, he finally fought his way to sleep. There simply wasn’t room in his awareness to use the phone. When there was it was usually when he was in the middle of something and couldn’t talk properly.  

It was middle of November when he left his home towards the set. He decided to walk. It had been a while since he walked New York’s streets and he liked to feel the cold air. Oscar stopped at the near cafeteria to buy a strong coffee, to face the day.

“Oscar?” — He heard a soft feminine voice behind him. Oscar knew he had heard that voice before. Then, he saw a tall and blonde woman smiling at him. It was Elvira Lind. 33 years old director, photographer, Danish, and his ex. They dated for a few months in 2012 when he made a small role in a documentary, Lind was in the audience capturing the actor’s performance. He was surprise to see her there.

“Elvira, hey! It’s been so long. How are you?” — They kissed on cheek, complimenting each other quickly.

“I’m shooting two documentaries here in New York, I’m just buying some coffee before work and suddenly I see a tan guy asking for a strong coffee in a soft tone, I couldn’t believe” — She was smiling. Oscar admitted that what he had with Elvira was his first relationship, serious relationship. But their agenda, works and different objectives, sent them to different paths. He was glad to see that she was good and happy. When they dated, she was in the beginning of her career. Now, two years later, life brought them together.

“It’s indeed a coincidence, you look great” — She smiled wide.

“Thank you so much, I couldn’t avoid hear about your work and success, congratulations, you deserve, Os” — He felt weird by his old nickname.

“Thank you, it’s a busy but worthy life”

“Would you like some company to coffee?” — She invited him. Oscar looked his clock and he still have time until the shooting.

“Sure, c’mon, let’s sit there and we can talk” — He offered, leading them to a table. Elvira was different. Back in time, she was shy, reserved and a little bit quiet. As a director, she found herself with difficulties with her lack of social and charisma skills. But now, Oscar could see some light shining around her, she wasn’t afraid to show her eyes and raise her head. Elvira wasn’t a native. She came to USA when she was a teenager. When they dated, Oscar could tell she was afraid from the differences and how people would treat her.

“So, how is life?” — She asked with enthusiasm. Her both hands holding the cup of coffee in a delicate way.

“Pretty good, actually. I’m shooting a movie here in New York, just came back from England.. it’s a busy life, you know that” — She smiled.

“Yes, I can imagine. I’m directing some small documentaries this year, but I’m finally creating wings to do what I always wanted” — She coughed lightly — “I have to say, I’m impressed that you’re giving yourself so much to the film industry”

Despite the new confidence, she would get quiet and look down to avoid his eyes easily. He didn't mind as it didn't happen often.

 “I wanted to have something to express that's unique and is worth being paid attention to, I knew that if I was given the opportunity, I could add something. With the music thing, at a certain point, I thought, I don't know if there's anything I can add. I was playing genres, and I could make songs that are in these genres. But with acting, I continue to feel like maybe there is something, and I'm still searching for it” — He explained, calm.

“I think we're both where we want to be, finally”

He didn’t remember the last time they talk, something along the lines “Good luck, stay well” as he took his things from her apartment. Oscar spent more time listening than talking. After some listening he could find ways to join in and before he realized, he was joking, laughing, and sharing his own stories.

After some minutes, they said goodbye and Oscar decided to run to the set, still thinking about the unexpected encounter he just had. After 20 minutes of conversation Oscar realized that he still knew her, but at the same time, he learned several new things too. She still has a strong political view and strong arguments. Her hands were calm and it moved lightly when she holds something. She still sees New York as a big canvas which she could paint and produce her art. She changed in many aspects but at the same time, she was the same woman, with her shyness and kindness. Oscar thought, for a minute, how things would be if they had not gone separate ways. Now, with his 35 years old Oscar couldn’t avoid ask himself about his plans besides his acting career.

* * *

 

It was finally December and Daisy decided to spend the holidays on an island in Croatia with her friends from the crew, including Charlie, who she had the chance to know better in the past month. He was from a humble family, his dreams were big, just like his heart. He had the same age as her and she couldn’t avoid introduce him to her friends. In New Year’s Eve, her friends started calling her paranoid, when she became convinced a man was following them around.

But despite the episode, Daisy became surprise with her evolution, her confidence and courage to face this new moment in her life. She should thank her therapist. While attending the therapy, she remembered something that Harrison had said: “ _the anonymity thing is difficult, because as creative people you look to other people for inspiration and suddenly people are looking at you_ ”. Then she remembered Carrie’s words: _“don’t shrink away from success but to enjoy it”._  Oscar’s words: “ _the best way to survive the pressures of high exposure is to try enjoying it”_ and her moments with the cast, especially with Oscar. Moments that made her grow, feel, trust, and feel confident.

Becoming a star in the Star Wars universe has been an interesting experience, to say the least. It hit her in bursts. After The Force Awakens filming, Daisy couldn't stop thinking: “Oh, my God! I can't leave my house.” Now, little by little, she was embracing that moment.

While the New Year’s fireworks were exploding in colors at the sky, her friends running screaming and laughing at the beach, she sent Oscar a simple _Happy New Year_.

“C’mon Dazzle!” — Her friend called her.

“I’m coming!” — She said after press the “ _send_ ” button. She ran towards her friends, and Charlie smiled lifting her and spinning her around.

_“Happy New Year”_

Oscar’s reply arrived on January 1st. Daisy was laying on her hotel bed, Charlie with his head resting on her lap. She gave a smile by the small sentence shining on her phone’s screen. She was glad that Oscar remembered her. The feeling was warm, but at the same time, it was sad, she felt him distant. Something was missing in that text, and she knew what it was.


End file.
